Refejo
by ToothlessHaddock
Summary: Hiccest Oneshot


**Discaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, son de propiedad de su autora Cressida Cowell y dreamworks.**

**Advertencia: Lemon y Yaoi (y rara xD) si no les gusta no lo lean n.n**

**ok ok... esta historia está algo extraña, se me ocurrió cuando vi imágenes de Hiccest (hiccupxhiccup), llevo días queriendo escribir algo sobre ellos (o más bien él xD) y aquí está, no habría podido sin la ayuda de una gran amiga, quien cooperó para esta historia, gracias Val! n.n y bueno pues, disfruten**

* * *

><p>Reflejo<p>

Hiccup P.O.V

Una noche como cualquier otra no podía dormir, mierda.

Desde hace unos días he tenido insomnio pero cuando me duermo puedo ver a un chico alto de piel blanca, pelo castaño... es idéntico a mí pero cuando me quiero acercar a él, siempre me despierto.

Pero cuando me despierto siempre siento que algo corre por mi entrepierna...o no otra vez no, apenas estoy de salía en la pubertad y me corro por ver a un chico, estaría bien a una chica pero...UN CHICO. Y lo más extraño es que ese chico es igual a mí, y estos sueños comenzaron desde hace semanas, cuando el mercader Johan me trajo un espejo de regalo por Snoggletog, desde que me miré me sorprendí por mi belleza, si, belleza, jamás me había visto antes, en Berk no solíamos tener espejos y el único retrato mío fue hace cinco años hecho por Bucket. Creí que admirarme era normal, pero ¿esos sueños? ya se estaban saliendo de control, no quería dormir por lo mismo, prefería salir a dar un paseo con Toothless.

Pero esta noche no logré salir, la cola de Tooth se rompió por culpa mía, me recosté intentando no conciliar el sueño, miré a mi dragón, él si se durmió al instante, me culpo por eso de nuevo, en estos días no lo he dejado dormir. Miré que a su lado estaba ese espejo y por ende, mi reflejo, me miré detalladamente, cada facción de mi cuerpo me resultaba, irreal, ¿ese era yo? ¿Así me ven todos todo este tiempo? comencé a acariciarme sin darme cuenta, mis manos gozaban mi propio cuerpo y mis ojos gozaban mi reflejo, tuve un sentimiento nuevo, que de alguna forma, me gustó. Mis ojos cansados cayeron, mis parpados no podían más, a pesar de disfrutar mi tacto, caí dormido.

Empecé a soñar y ahí estaba él, estaba enfrente de mí, con su dedo índice me dice que me acerque y yo obedientemente lo hago, cuando me acerqué, él me agarró del cuello de mi camisa y juntó sus labios con los míos. No sé como pero tomé su cintura y él puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, nos fuimos yendo hacia atrás y casi nos caemos si no es por una cama que estaba ahí... ¿desde cuándo estaba esa cama? No le tomé importancia y seguí besándolo, por un momento me separé de él y vi que... era yo pero más joven. Era yo cuando tenía 15 años... me estaba besando con mi propio yo, por un momento me quise separar pero no lo hice, había algo en él que hacía que nunca quisiera dejarlo, lo seguí besando y metí mi lengua en su boca.

Sentí su pequeño cuerpo, estaba frio y sus tímidas manos tocaban mi cuerpo con temor, me separé de nuevo y vi que sus ojos temblaban, entonces recordé aquellos años, esos días en los que los demás me despreciaban por mi físico, decían que eran demasiado flacucho para ser vikingo, me odié incluso, me odiaba porque no era como todos querían, pero eso fue antes que Toothless llegara a mi vida, ahora todo cambió, ya no temo ser yo mismo y gracias a eso, poco a poco me fui valorando y amando. Comprendí entonces, que era la razón por la que mi otro yo aún teme, no se valora lo suficiente, -tranquilo- dije -te amo Hiccup- acaricié su mejilla y enrojeció un poco -¿tú me amas?-

-Si- respondió -amo en lo que me convertí, pero no en lo que soy ahora- le sonreí con ternura y besé sus labios.

-si me vas amar, amate tú también- no sé por qué lo dije, pero sé que mi yo menor si lo entenderá. Me sonrió y me besó de nuevo, sentí su tacto más seguro, jadeé un poco por su tacto, sus manos las sentía como propias, acaricié su bello cuerpo y sentí cada una de sus reacciones, gemí por sentirlo.

Besé todo de él, su cuello, su pecho, ya no estaba frío, sino cálido. nuestros movimientos ya estaban coordinados, quise mirarlo de nuevo pero ya no era mi yo del pasado, sino del presente, me miraba provocativamente, relamí mis labios y lo besé una vez más, él los aceptó y nuestras lenguas danzaron de nuevo, cada caricia era más decisivo, tocaba con recelo cada parte de mí, el ambiente se fue tornando más caliente, quise aún más cercanía, me posicioné entre sus piernas mientras miraba sus ojos, sus tan hermosos ojos -alzo- susurró, obedecí sin titubear y sin más preámbulo, lo hicimos. Ambos gemimos por el asalto. Estaba muy estrecho dentro de él pero aun así no dejé que la tentación me dejara en intriga y lo empecé a embestir con todas mis fuerzas. El empezó a jadear y me pedía más, y yo como siempre de obediente hice lo que me pidió lo empecé a embestir y a masturbar su miembro mientras que besaba su cuello.

Me sentí en el cielo, sentía doble de placer, cada caricia que yo le daba a él, la sentía como propia, y sé que él también lo sentía, me resultó extraño a decir verdad -te amo Hiccup- me dijo entre jadeos, me sentí tan dicho al escucharlo, lo besé suavemente, sintiendo su sabor tan conocido y tan exquisito. Sentí su piel, estaba más que cálido ahora, tan blanca y suave al igual que la mía, lo conocía a la perfección, sus puntos débiles eran sencillos, como ese cuerpo desde que tengo uso de la razón, que afortunado de gozarme al doble.

Seguíamos en la misma posición hasta que él me empujó. Yo pensé que ya no quería pero cuando se puso arriba de mí supe lo que iba a hacer. Tomé su cabeza para volver a besarlo con lujuria y hambre, el hacía lo mismo conmigo pero él acariciaba mi miembro. Jadeé ansioso, verme a mí mismo hacer eso fue... endemoniadamente excitante, acaricié su espalda admirando su belleza, mi belleza -vamos- dije -qué esperas- más y más besos siguieron a esa petición, abrió mis piernas y, ahora, él fue que se introdujo en mi interior, gemí alto y comenzó a moverse, se aferró a mis costados y me miraba detenidamente, pareciese como si buscara algo en mi rostro -¿qué pasa?- pregunté mientras enredaba mis piernas en su cintura.

-nada- me dijo con voz ronca -solo gozaba de la vista- pero que extraño y placentero es esto. Sus estocadas fueron más veloces y no tardó mucho en venirnos, si, venirnos, lo hicimos al mismo tiempo.

El cayó en mi pecho, yo acariciaba su cabello y él besaba mi pecho. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurro -te amo Hiccup, jamás lo olvides-me dijo y metió su lengua en mi oído. Gemía de placer al sentir algo húmedo en mi oído pero no lo quité ya que se sentía rico.

-yo también te amo hic- dije iba a volver a besar su labios, pero... Caí de la cama... es cierto, fue solo un sueño.

Me levanté desconcertado analizando mi sueño, fue extraño y a la vez... fascinante, mi entrepierna estaba demasiado húmeda, como es de esperarse, escuché un gruñido, era Toothless -buenos días grandulón- le dije, se acercó a él y me saludó con una lamida -si amigo, yo también dormí estupendamente- le sonreí. Fui a ponerme mi armadura listo para un vuelo matutino como es de costumbre, me miré una vez más en el espejo y me observé de nuevo, me encanta como me veo con ese traje que yo creé -te amo- me dije, nunca me había dicho así, solo en mis sueños, y se sintió gratificante hacerlo, digo, no tiene nada de malo amarse a uno mismo, ¿o no?

Vi que Toothless me hablaba con su mirada -¿listo amigo?- le dije antes de montarlo y con un suave gruñido de parte suya salimos por la ventana a empezar un nuevo día.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Review? x) <strong>


End file.
